


Guilty Pleasure

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, derek is indulgent, nerdy nerds, stiles likes weird things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: Stiles is weird. Derek likes it.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the last one I've written for now, but let me know if you want more!

“What are you watching?” Stiles froze at the sound of Derek’s voice at his office door, trying desperately to cover the screen of his computer before he could get close enough to see it. 

“Uh, nothing baby, I'm just-” but Derek had already seen what was on the screen, going eerily quiet. “-doing work stuff,” Stiles finished lamely, his face bright red. Derek raised a skeptical eyebrow. They looked at each other awkwardly, the silence palpable.

“I didn't know blackhead removal videos had anything to do with computer programming,” Derek said innocently, smiling at Stiles’ embarrassed splutters. 

“It's my guilty pleasure!” he squeaked, covering his reddened face with his hands. Derek just continued to grin at him, and Stiles flipped him off. “Shut the fuck up, they're actually really satisfying to watch,” he grumbled, going back to the aforementioned video. There was silence for a moment, and Stiles thought Derek had left when there was a little cough. 

“Uh- could I watch too?” Derek asked quietly, and Stiles turned around fully to stare at him. 

“Really?” Derek rolled his eyes, his face saying _yes really you idiot_ and Stiles moved his chair a bit and gestured for him to sit. 

***

They spent the rest of the night watching Dr. Pimple Popper videos.


End file.
